1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an Internet user's attributes, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for predicting a users' attributes based on the users' behaviors using fuzzy logic.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users' attributes are useful in many computer/Internet applications such as personalized recommendations, advertisement targeting, etc. Such a use of attributes can significantly improve a user's experience. However, only a small portion of users voluntarily provide their attributes. For example, some users may provide their attributes when registering/signing up on/to a website/online service. However, other users, even if registering/signing up online may not provide their attributes. Prior art systems fail to provide the ability to determine a users' attributes.